


Moo

by Anonymous



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Moo

Bai Yu wakes up in a field and he is naked. He has no clothes, no shirt, no pants. Dick out. Balls free.

Confused, he gets up from the grassy ground and looks around. The sky is blue and the weather is nice. The wind blows past and it smells like nothing, that is how wind is supposed to smell like. It blows his hanging, flaccid dick and it sways to the wind because it is weak. Powerless against the forces of nature.

Bai Yu can’t see anything in his surroundings. It just seemed to be green grass and brown dirt all around. He doesn’t know how he got here. He can’t remember. What happened before this? He has to think, he has to think hard…

 _Long-_ ge. Bai Yu realises. He had flown away with Zhu Yilong, it had been years of travel through the skies. He couldn’t remember if anything went wrong and that started to make him fearful.

For a moment, he thinks of an idea. And Bai Yu looks down at his dick before shaking his head. No, he wasn’t strong enough to use the Penis Telepathy yet. He couldn’t connect with Yilong right now. But that leaves him with no other solution.

Bai Yu lifts his head with disappointment. And just when all hope was lost, he is met with Zhu Yilong standing before him.

But something was wrong. This Yilong… Something about him was different. He is not Bai Yu’s Long- _ge_  and he smiles like milk.

“Moo,” Zhu Yilong mooed. He is a cow.

Bai Yu stares at this Yilong, perplexed. Everything about the Zhu Yilong before him is how Bai Yu remembers him to be. His head and face, his body, his legs are all the familiar Long- _ge_ he knows. But instead of hands, there is a pair of udders by his sides. The fat pink udders are his palms and fingers. That was where the scent of milk came from, it emanated from the udders strongly.

“Who are you?” Bai Yu says and knits his brow further, feeling both wary and afraid. “You’re not Long- _ge_.”

 “I am not your Long- _ge,_ I am Long-cow.”

“Why are you here? Where am I?”

Long-cow looks at Bai Yu seriously. Bai Yu can’t meet his gaze, he’s too busy looking at the pair of udders. They were so fleshy. He wonders if they lactate.

“This is a test. You have chosen to follow and serve the essence of the Dragon Penis until the end of time. Now, you must prove yourself.” Long-cow explains. “For a being, there are three intelligences known to man — your IQ, your EQ, and your SQ. But there is another. It’s only applicable when you have been chosen.”

“What is it?” Bai Yu asks.

“PQ, for Penis Quotient. It is the measure of the cock power in your mind and your body. The godly measure of phallic power in your being. Unfortunately, your penis is small right now so you are weak.” Long-cow mooes honestly. “You must become stronger, you must transcend. Attain the penis that has always been inside you.”

“But… How?”

Long-cow pressed an udder against his chest. It’s squishy and the udders shake with every movement. “I will help you. All you have to do is survive.”

 _Survive? Survive what?_ Bai Yu thinks. Before he can ask, another voice replies him in his mind. Bai Yu feels his dick tremble and he knows this sensation. It’s Penis Telepathy, but from Long-cow instead of Long- _ge._

_The Spiritual Plane of Treacherous Dildos. I believe in you, Bai Yu. You can do it._

And then Long-cow raises both udders high up, the shadows of them resembled fat octopuses as they casted themselves over Bai Yu. Ominous.

 _“Ru Lai Niu Zhang!”_ Long-cow mooed. And slammed both udders down onto Bai Yu, so fast that Bai Yu barely had time to blink.

The last thing he saw in the fields was the two big udders descending upon him. The pink flesh consumed his vision and there was echoing moos in his ears.

Everything goes black after. And when Bai Yu opens his eyes again, he is met with a sight that would change him forever.


End file.
